


A Lil' Sneaky Peek (Professor AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [127]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cockwarming, F/M, Flashing, Masturbation, Semi Public, Voyeurism, idk if it counts, idk if that counts as a bj or what lol, via mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe is in the middle of teaching class via Zoom and you decide to have a little bit of fun.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 15





	A Lil' Sneaky Peek (Professor AU)

You knew how hard it was for Poe during the pandemic. He was a professor at D'Qar University and you knew that he loved teaching primarily because he loved seeing his students and interacting with them. Due to the pandemic, his life and the entire world's was turned upside down. It's been a few months since quarantine began and you can see how drained your boyfriend is. 

He's in his office going over his notes before his next class. You've been walking around the apartment in just an oversized shirt and panties all day. You go over to Poe and straddle his lap. Your hands rest on his shoulders while you peck his lips, "You okay?"

He sighs, hands going under your shirt to rest on your hips. As his thumbs rub back and forth, he replies, "I'm just tired, sweetheart. Don't know how much longer I can take this virtual learning shit."

You run your hand through his graying curls and sigh, "I know, babe. But what can you do? Just gotta hang in there as long as you can."

"I know," with another deep sigh, he checks the time and then gently pats your ass, "Alright, baby. Gotta work now. I'll see you in a bit." he kisses you and helps you to your feet.

About an hour goes by and you're currently not doing anything. You've been furloughed for the unforeseeable future, thus have a lot of time on your hands. You decide to let out your inner Marie Kondo and start going through your things that don't "spark joy". As you're rummaging through your side of the dresser, you find a lingerie set that you purchased for Valentine's Day a few years back. You smirk to yourself when you remember a certain trend you saw going around on the internet. 

* * *

Poe had thirty minutes until class was over. He currently had his students in breakout rooms to discuss this week's content. He's popping in and out of different groups just to see what people say, until he sees you enter the room.

You're wrapped up in a warm blanket looking like a cute little burrito. He gives you a loving smile, that instantly drops the same time the blanket does. He clenches his jaw and checks his laptop to make sure his mic is muted and camera turned off, "Baby, whaddaya think you're doing?"

You smirk as you sway your hips back and forth, settling on the chair across Poe's desk, "Don't mind me, honey. Go be a professor and whatnot." you run your hands down your body, playing with the lace covering your pussy. 

Poe groans, craning his neck to get a better look at you, "You're really gonna do this?"

You hook your fingers under the band and slide your lace panties off, tossing them towards Poe, "Pay attention to your students, Professor Dameron."

Poe groans again, sniffing your panties and getting a whiff of you. He pockets them with a firey look in his eyes and diverts his attention back to his students that have started to come back to the main session. He clears his throat and puts on a smile for his students, "Right. So, who wants to share what their group talked about?"

A student by the name of Kaydel, unmuted and began to share her and her group's thoughts. Occasionally, Poe would nod and make noises of understanding to appear as if he was paying attention. But really, he kept glancing over to you. 

Your legs were spread open, hanging over the arm rests of the chair. Your fingers were circling around your clit and your pussy was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. You dipped two fingers in, both shining with your juices. You took them into your mouth and sucked on them, making a moan, which made Poe quickly mute his mic. He looked at his screen and nodded, covering his mouth with his hand to seem as if he was listening intently, but instead, he murmured, "You're fucking killing me here, sweetheart."

You giggled with glee as you stuck your two fingers in again, this time pumping them in and out of you while your other hand rubbed at your clit. The wet sound of your pussy filled the room and Poe was panicking. He quickly unmuted and said, "Okay. Thanks, Kaydel and group. Those are some good thoughts. Who else wants to share?" Another student unmuted and began to share his thoughts on the content. 

Very slowly and carefully. Poe tilted his laptop screen a little up more so it was more focused on his shoulders up rather than chest up. You watched as Poe slyly undid his pants and began touching himself. Not too much, but just a little to give him some relief. 

You chuckled lowly and tsked, "Naughty, naughty Professor Dameron." you hummed as you continued to fuck yourself with your fingers, "Bet you're dying to be buried in my pussy right now, huh? Want to bend me over your desk?" you drop your legs and turn around in the chair, spreading your cheeks wide so Poe could get a better look of your dripping pussy, "Look what you do to me, baby. I'm dripping for you."

Poe grips his shaft tight and groans. He glances at the time and there's still ten minutes left of class, but the way you're teasing him like that, he doesn't think he's gonna last. So after the student is done sharing he thanks them, "Alright guys. Thanks for a good class today. You guys really know your stuff. So as a reward, I'm letting you go a bit early. Don't forget to read Chapter five and answer the discussion board. Have a good rest of your day."

You listened as the students thanked Poe and said good-bye. Eventually, all of them left and Poe exited out of Zoom and slammed his laptop shut. He stood up, staring down at you with a heated gaze. He points to his side of his desk and growled, "Here. Knees. Now."

You stood up and strutted over to him, sliding down onto your knees in-between his legs. You looked up at him with lust filled eyes, "Now what, Professor?"

"Now," he settles back into his chair, his dick in his hand and giving it a few strokes, "Because of your insolence, you're gonna warm my cock with that pretty mouth of yours for as long as I want. Got it?"

You hold back a smirk as you nod and reply, "Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Now...open up."


End file.
